onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:I Think the 2 newest members will be
I want jewelry Bonney because she saves zoro in punching the celestials. I hope jewelry Bonney will join after she escaped through the navy I hope! And I think sabo is not dead I think he is with dragon.. ---- I don't think that will happen. It could happen don't get me wrong but I think one of the last crew members may be a fishman or Jewelry Bonney. Edit: There will definitely be a 10th member which will be the last. Luffy said at the start that he wanted 10 people in his crew he also mentioned having a musician which is Brook. Jewelry Bonney is dead. Blackbeard killed her and her crew in the new world. The last crew member has definitely got to be a fish man(i hope). Since fishmen are discriminated against in the OP world. Straw Hat crew is all about who Luffy likes and not how strong they are. So I think Oda will make the final crew mate a fishman but who is still uncertain and also Oda will want a full crew to tackle the hardships of the new world and still have time to develop the final character. My money is on Jimbe since he is much older than the others, he respects Luffy greatly and finally he has crucial knowledge of the new world. SickButtDJ Edit: Jewelry Bonney isn't dead the navy captured her. Also I think if a fishman would join the crew it would be someone new. Not say Jimbe isn't a possible but i don't think he will join. Edit: Well being captured by the navy is pretty much a death sentence. I guess this could open doors to possibilities that something major could happen to or with Jewelry Bonney. According to my friend since he reads the manga and i don't, there isn't anyone too suitable to be joining the crew at Fisherman island. And I definitely think that someone will be joining the crew at Fisherman island. Edit: I hope marco the phoenix will join! Edit : for the lulz, akainu freed bonney jewelry. Edit : this is just my theory about how many more Luffy will take with his crew. based on my observation, before he went to grandline, he take 4 person to join him (Zorro, Nami, Ussop and Sanji), then once they have reached the grand line, he let another 4 person to join his crew ( Chopper, Robin, Franky and Brook). So i think in the new world, Luffy might take 4 people with him as a crew mate. one maybe a fishman (Jinbei would be suitable because of the promise that he made when he was with ace in impel down). another one can be a gian from elbaf once they reach the place. i dont have any idea yet for the other 2 but maybe as the story continues, we will discover that. ^_^-- 03:28, October 19, 2011 (UTC) A giant from Elbaf quite possibly join, but travelling around with him or her would be troublesome. Also if there will actually be 11 people in the crew including Luffy then a fishman would definitely join. There will most likely be 11 total members so, when Luffy stands there can be 5 members on either side of him. Edit: fist of all the straw hats all believe that the ship they are sailing on to be there namaka so dont u think they will be adding only one more to there team? Not when they've never considered it as such. well officialy the crew has 10 members, either deceaced or still living. Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, Franky, Brook, Merry, Sunny. Keaden 03:03, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Luffy said he wanted to find 10 other people, so he isn't included. And they've never shown to consider Sunny a member, the closest is Franky. And Merry is gone, so that shouldn't be considered anyway. Since there are two remaining positions to be filled in Luffys dream 10-member team. Considering the variety of member ha has... I think a fishman is one of the best choices because the Straw Hats does not have a Helmsman unlike Blackbeard Pirates in the person of Jesus Burgess "the wrestler". Jinbei might be suitable because he is strong and fishman can be a good helmsman. There is a need to add a really stronger member so that they can at least match the strength of Shanks, Kaido, Big Mam and Black Beards crew. For the eleventh member... it might be a woman from the Kuja tribe Boa Hancock because shes deeply inlove with luffy. Or maybe Sabo... I think he is not yet dead. I think it'll be Jinbe and either a female World Noble who hates how the other World Nobles act and joins the Straw Hats or a female Marine who hates Absolute Justice and believes that not all pirates are bad and so she joins the Straw Hats to prove that and to get rid of the Absolute Justice philosophy. Edit: One of the new crew member will be Jewelry Bonney. Take a look at the crew she had before the navy take her with them. They look ordinary. Oda wouldn't make such a crew unless they are useless to him in the story afterwards. I think than Bonney is in the new world, somewhere, and than the mugiwara crew will encounter her in the most unexpected way XD. Edit: In my own opinion I think it should be more interesting if Luffy has more members add to his crew. Since if u look around the other crews they had way more ppl who strong in their crew compare to Luffy. I mean take Blackbeard for example he keep add more monstrous ppl to his crew & plus he has 2 most strongest devil fruits,1 can destroy the world & the other can cancel out devil fruits plus control gravity. I like the ideas of keepin Luffy's crew small but at least add a few more members to his crew so that when they're up against Blackbeard crew for example each can have at least 1 vs 1 crew would be nice i mean so far if they were to fight Luffy vs Blkbeard, zoro vs sword guy, ussop vs gun guy, chopper vs doc guy, mayb nami vs the ugly women the others dunno. Well they should add a fishmen to Luffy crew I'm thinkin about Jimbei but he too serious to be on Luffy'crew I dunno how to imagine how it would be like if he aboard since Luffy is really an idiot don't act like a captain.I would love to see Boa Hancock back to action I mean the way she obsess with Luffy & when who hurt Luffy she turn to a demon-like rlly interestin & funny somewat like Sanji.If she aboard Luffy'ship I wonder wat it would b like.Sanji would be crazy over her for sure but she is alrdy crazy over Luffy ...Ignore sanji* Sanji heartbroken*Sanji choke Luffy ask y r u so lucky* Luffy would b like HUH wat do u mean?* U stupid idiot LOL. Jewelry Bonney been capture tho right? I wanted to see wat she will do when she actually meet luffy face 2 face since she say she will take care of his crew for being an idiot crew.Also I wanted to see more of her power in action. Well overall like the above b4 grandline he take 4, reach grandline take another 4, so in the new world at least take another 4 to join his crew would be interestin.Hmm..{some ideas for new members i would like Luffy to add to his crew) A Fishmen, A cool rare flying mystical zoan type like Marco or him himself would b nice since I luv his blue flames phoenix zoan type, A Logia type, just need to have an interestin strong ability so I can see more interestin fight,Oh n it wouldn't b bad if he add 1 more female to his crew. What about a fishwomen. That would be interesting. ^It sure would, unfortunately its very unlikely. Oda had a chance giving us one at FI arc but it didn't happen. And we will already get fishman Jinbe sooner or later anyway. Monet & Momonosuke i can't help but think that seeing boa upsessed with luffy in every upcoming manga would start to get annoying and boring if she were to ever join.How is jinbei too serious when even robin can join?Jinbei even cracked a joke when thinking of the title of his plan to save fishman island Robin is alone but Jinbe has his entire race to protect. Jinbe doesn't need to protect his entire race. And don't forget the reason he wants to cut off the ties with Big Mom is because he wants to join Luffy and the others. 18:27, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Yes, he want to join but not yet because he want his race to be safe first. He wants his crew to safe (how he will do manage that is left up to speculation at this point), Fishman Island already is protected by Neptune, the princes and the royal guards. And please add your signature next time you write something. 19:25, October 17, 2012 (UTC)